The Silent Twin
The Silent Twin 'is a mystery & thriller book released on April 26, 2018. Summary *''When nine-year-old Abigail Duncan goes missing from her family's farm, it's up to you to find her before it's too late. *''Meanwhile, Abigail's twin sister Olivia refuses to speak. Does she know something about her sister's disappearance? And if so, who's threatening her to silence?'' *''As you race to find the missing girl, you realize that the Duncan family isn't everything they seem... and that some secrets are best left buried.'' Chapters '''Chapter 1: Seven Stages Madness, ghosts, and chilling secrets shroud the case of nine-year-old Abigail Duncan's disappearance, and it's up to you ''— Detective Constable Knight —'' to find her before it's too late. Chapter 2: Denial Everyone deals with grief in different ways. Some get mad... Others go mad. Tensions mount as Nick's temper escalates and Joanna's strange behavior puts the investigation at risk. Chapter 3: Skeletons Witness accounts of Abigail's disappearance aren't adding up. But who's deceiving you ''— the cold-hearted Joanna, or the hotheaded Nick? It looks like there's more than one skeleton in the Duncan family closet...'' Chapter 4: Ghosts It's time to put your extrasensory abilities to use. You reach out to Abigail ''— dead or alive, you can't be sure —'' and discover that hers isn't the only spirit that's haunting Blackwater Farm. Chapter 5: Revelations The investigation is no longer just a missing persons case: it's a murder investigation. But is Abigail really dead? If so, there's a certain hot-tempered police sergeant that's first on your list of likely suspects... '' '''Chapter 6: Otherworld' It's time to investigate the supernatural entity that haunts Blackwater Farm — but what you find in the otherworld shocks even you. Chapter 7: Pins and Needles You're anxious for the press appeal to go smoothly, but can you trust Joanna not to put her foot in her mouth? And will you make headway with Olivia when you take her to visit your aunt Laura's stable? Chapter 8: Breather You've made inroads with Olivia, but answers still elude you. What's Nick hiding? Did Joanna have something to do with her daughter's disappearance? And what about Radcliffe, the Duncan's mysterious groundskeeper? It's time to get a second opinion. Chapter 9: Edge of a Knife Nick's furious outbursts have you on edge; Joanna asks you for a surprising favor; and whatever supernatural presence that's haunting Blackwater Farm clamors to make itself known... Chapter 10: Good News, Bad News A shocking piece of news rattles the Duncan family to its core. It's now more important than ever to find the missing Abigail. Could her sister really be the key to unlocking her whereabouts? Chapter 11: Cornered You've got more important things to do than wait for identification of the body in the river — for one, you need to interrogate Nick. Will you find the answers you need before time runs out? Chapter 12: Beyond the Veil Desperate for answers, Joanna invites the psychic Marcella to Blackwater Farm... but sometimes, it's best not to tinker with powers beyond your understanding. Chapter 13: Buried Your hunt for Abigail leads you into terrible danger... Will this be the end of DC Knight? Chapter 14: Insomniac A stake-out at Blackwater Farm sheds new light on the case of Abigail Duncan's disappearance. Have you been going about this all wrong? Chapter 15: Affairs of the Heart A new and unbelievable piece of evidence comes to light. Could this new the missing clue you've been looking for? Chapter 16: Shame It's time to confront Nick and Karen about their affair. But the secret they're keeping is much bigger than anything you were prepared for... '' '''Chapter 17: Regret' Nick's confrontation with Radcliffe leads to unexpected answers. Will you be able to stop Nick from doing something he regrets ''— or is it already too late?' '''Chapter 18: Psyche' A shocking confession. A death in the family. And through it all, the sense that something's not quite what it seems... Can you trust everything you hear? Chapter 19: Two-Faced The ghosts of the past have finally come to light. But some family secrets are best left buried... Chapter 20: Cauterize the Wound It's down to the wire. Choose wisely — Abigail's life depends on it. Author The original author of the story is Caroline Mitchell. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Caroline Mitchell is a USA Today bestselling author. She Is a former police detective who has worked in CID and specialized in roles dealing with vulnerable victims, high-risk victims of domestic abuse, and serious sexual offenses. She now writes full-time and she is an international No.1 digital bestseller with over half a million copies sold. Trivia * Originally, the book is based on the novel of the same name. https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/29073922-the-silent-twin?ac=1&from_search=true * In Chapter 1, Joanna mentions that Abigail and Olivia's favorite game is hide and seek, a reference to another book of Chapters, Hide And Seek. * Chapter 2, "Denial" shares the same title as ''Chapter 2 ''of Knight In Shining Suit. References Category:Books Category:Thriller Category:Caroline Mitchell